The preferred embodiment of the invention is a glove-like shoe covering for the front end of a woman's high heel shoe, which may be used to easily change the ornamentation on a shoe. The covering fits over the entire front end of a high heel shoe, covering both upper and sole portions of the front end of the shoe. A snug fit and a rubber sole of the covering assures that the covering stays on the shoe without snaps or clips or other mechanical attaching means that could otherwise mar the shoe. The covering permits a person to easily change the decoration of a shoe to match the fashion requirements of the occasion, or simply to match the rest of the person's apparel.